


Nienasycony

by DreamsConstellation



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Aleks zgłodniał. Tym razem bardziej niż zwykle.





	Nienasycony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego, droga Katarzyno, z okazji Twoich (nie powiem których, bo po co to komu) urodzin 💛🎉

Adam drżącymi dłońmi otworzył drzwi gabinetu Aleksa, modląc się w duchu, żeby dyrektor finansowy nie był znowu w złym nastroju. W końcu zbliżała się pełnia, czas największego apetytu i najgorszego samopoczucia.

'A-Aleks?' wydukał.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok. Okna były szczelnie zasłonięte, a jedynym źródłem światła były świece ustawione na półkach regału.

'Aleksiu...?' zawołał cicho Turek, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. 'Jesteś tutaj?'

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Adam wszedł więc na paluszkach do środka i położył zdjęcia modli, które przyniósł, na biurku. Już miał się chyłkiem wycofać, kiedy dostrzegł palącą się lampkę czuwania, w laptopie Aleksa. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi i poruszył myszką. Kiedy ekran rozświetlił twarz Turka, rozległ się złowróżbny głos, jeżący włosy na głowie.

'Można wiedzieć, co robisz?'

Adam odskoczył od laptopa jak oparzony, potknął się o krzesło i wylądował na podłodze, skąd miał doskonały widok, na zawieszonego do góry nogami na karniszu, Aleksa.

'Jak ty tam wszedłeś?' sapnął księgowy, z trudem się podnosząc.

'Załatwiłeś?' warknął Aleks, nie raczywszy mu nawet odpowiedzieć.

'Tak... przyniosłem ci ich zdjęcia, żebyś mógł sobie wybrać... najsmaczniejszy kąsek...' Adam zachichotał, ale wypadło do bardzo nieprzekonująco.

'Ilu?'

'Trzech...'

'Idź precz i wróć za godzinę z wszystkimi. Jestem dziś cholernie głodny.'

'Ale Aleks...'

'Bez żadnych "ale", inaczej ty zostaniesz moją pierwsza ofiarą!'

Adam popiskując, szybko opuścił gabinet.

¤¤¤

'Pan Febo bardzo chce się z wami spotkać. Ma, tak zwaną propozycję nie do odrzucenia... O proszę, to tutaj... Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, tylko ostrożnie, pan Febo ma uczulenie na zbyt mocne światło...' Adam zatrzasnął drzwi za modelami i odetchnął z ulgą. 

Nareszcie! W tym miesiącu ma to z głowy. Teraz, kiedy Aleks się napoi i zaspokoi swoje żądze wszystko wróci do normy choć na trzy tygodnie. O ile normą można nazwać jakiekolwiek zachowanie Aleksa Febo. 

Turek wrócił do swoich zajęć uspokojony, a kiedy godzinę później powędrował do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę, zobaczył jak trójka modeli, których podrzucił Aleksowi, opuszcza jego gabinet z dość zdezorientowanymi minami zapinając rozporki i guziki koszul. Każdy z nich miał na szyi czerwone ślady po ukąszeniu. Jeden chyba musiał się mocno opierać, bo dorobił się wielkiej, krwawiącej rany. Zwykle Aleks nie był aż taki brutalny i starał się zostawiać jak najmniej śladów _użytkowania_.

Adam zaparzył kawę i wrócił do swojego biura, zadowolony z życia, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię Aleksa.

'No co tam? Już po zawodach?' zarechotał Turek.

'Nie.' warknął Febo. 'Znajdź mi jeszcze kogoś!'

'Co?!  Ale Aleks...! Jest już późno...' radość Adama od razu wyparowała. 'Miałeś już trzech... powinno ci wystarczyć.'

'Ale nie wystarczyło! Przyprowadź mi kogoś jeszcze, ale natychmiast!' 

'Większość ludzi poszła już do domów...'

'Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jak nie będę miał u siebie jakiegoś słodkokrwistego młodzieńca za piętnaście minut, pożywię się tobą!'

Aleks rozłączył się, a roztrzęsiony Adam wybiegł z biura w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary. Tego jeszcze nie było, żeby potrzebował więcej niż trzech w jeden wieczór. Na zakręcie wpadł na kogoś.

'Uważaj jak le...' zamilkł, kiedy wymownie spojrzały na niego oczy prezesa. 'O! Marek! Ty jeszcze tutaj? No popatrz, co za zbieg okoliczności.  Aleks właśnie chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Chodź, chodź, to zajmie dosłownie chwilkę.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że skończyłam w najgorszym możliwym momencie, ale nie umiem pisać o Marku i Aleksie (próbowałam, nie wyszło), dlatego jeśli tylko będziesz miała ochotę, możesz dokończyć to ff sama ;)


End file.
